


MISC. OC SHORTS

by orphan_account



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming, Snatch. (2000)
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, F/M, Gambling, accidental violence, this ain't a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some oc stuff i clump together then finish....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperado Boy (Dario x OC Short)

"Miss Evangelista?" Tall, slim and dark-eyed, Dario Morales wanders into my office, peering from behind the door, looking like the 'cat who got the cream'.  
"Another request from Mister Sanchez again?" As I remove my glasses and look up at him with sparkling eyes, he closes the door behind him and rests his back, flat, against it.  
"No, Miss Evangelista, actually a request from yours truely." He's been beaten up a little; I can tell by the gash above his brow, his bloody nose and his split lip. Though he's bleeding and broken, I could take him on this desk faster than he could reach for his flick knife.  
"Don't tell me you want me to patch you up again." I smile, reaching for the first aid kit in my desk hastily. As soon as I lift my head, plush, soft, split lips are smashed against my own and I gasp as the thick taste of blood drips through my teeth. He's anything but tender as I twist my hands in his hair and yank backwards. His head falls back and he stands in front of me, moving to sit on my desk, right in front of me, right where I was working.

A simple henchman...

He rests a foot on the arm of my chair and pulls me closer, his fingertips just ghosting under my jawline, tipping my head so he can bare his eyes into mine.  
"Rosa, Rosa, Rosa..." He sighs, grasping my shoulders so he can dive in for another kiss. Still dizzy from the first, I grab at the lapels of his suit jacket, taking in the scent of Dario Morales. When he pulls back, he leaves my lips red and swollen after sucking on them and biting down on them.  
"Mister Morales, I--"  
"That's 'Dario' to you, love..." He whispers, breath hot on my face, resting his sweat and blood-drenched forehead on mine. His hands move to mine, lifting my wrists so the palms rest, flat, against his chest.

A fountain of solace...

For a split second, I wonder if I would reach for the rifle under my desk or the pistol in my bra but then I'm skating my hands under his blood-soaked vest and my mind is soon slipping away. I feel rough scar tissue under the velvety pads of my fingertips and he lets out a soft, shaky breath. He's baring himself to me, for me... Nuzzling his throat with the tip of my nose, he gently pushes one of my hands below his pantline, resting it on the fly of his trousers. I feel movement under my hand and undo his button-fly cautiously.  
"Dario, do you really need me...?" I breathe, looking into those dark mahogany eyes of his.  
"Yes, I do, Rosa..." He tilts his head so our lips only just touch.

A sadistic creep...

Trust Dario to be wearing nothing under his trousers. When his erection is bare to my eyes, thick and intimidating, I run the backs of my fingers over the underside, watching him shiver with anticipation. My fingers coil around him and his breath tightens, hands grappling at my long, dark waves of hair. Placing a kiss to the head of his cock, I begin to touch myself beneath my skirt. He hisses and gets me to look at him again.  
"Come, sit with me and we can sort that out, I'm sure." I get off my seat and sit in his lap, legs coiling round his strong body. I slip the suit jacket off of him and get him to pull out of his blood-stained vest. He pops the buttons on my shirt with his flick knife and cuts the clothes off me, slitting the seams of my underwear to get to me.  
"Oh, Dario..." I moan, promiscuously, bucking my hips against his girth as my teeth coast over his jugular.

A desperate boy...

"Rosa, do you love me?" He gasps against my ear, flicking his tongue over the lobe before biting and tugging on an earring. Biting my lip, I nod and he stuffs something in my hand. It crunches in my grasp and I tear open the packet. I slide the sheath over him and kiss the flesh just below his ear. "Do you want this?" He pants, stooping a little to take my silver crucifix into his mouth. He wants to laugh and rip it off me because some catholic I am but he's too busy right now.  
"Yes, God! Please! Dario, just-- Ngah!" A shock of white electricity sparks through my whole body as I sheath his whole length in me. He growls beastially, holding the small of my back and curling his fingers in my hair. Baring his teeth, he bites down on the crucifix, loving the sight of my body writhing and sweating and impaling myself on him.

A sex-crazed, blood-bedevilled lover...

"Not... Not fast enough..." Before I can register it, my back is pressed against the crumpled papers on my desk and he's fucking me mercilessly. Grabbing his switchblade, he flicks it open and coasts the blade over his own skin, tracing intricate designs over his flesh. My insides tighten around him as I fist my hands in forms and applications but I could care less about those. Whining as he snarls, I feel the cold of the blade touch between our skins for a second.  
"L-Love you, Dario..." I pant, sweat beading on my brow as my sweet insides squeeze and pulse around him.  
"Oh, Rosa... I'm coming, I'm coming... Oh my God, I'm coming..." He sobs against my ear, slamming his knife through the table and a pang of twisted pain shoots through me. I feel my sweet nectar welling up for him, sensations over-welming my body. My frame twitches and jolts, long legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him in as far as possible as he comes.

An erotic god amongst men...

When he does pull out, I thrash a little as my hypersensitive body needs no contact. I'm floating...  
"Oh and, Rosa, don't move your hand. Don't look down at it either." He sighs, tiredly but cautiously. Too late. I glance down and the knife has gone straight through the middle of my hand, through the boneless flesh that connects my fingers to my thumb. Wiggling the blade before pulling it out, he licks the blood from the flick-knife before grasping my wrist and licking the blood welling around the wound. He looks way too into licking the blood from my hand. Fumbling around in the first aid kit, Dario hands me two cotton swabs and a roll of tape.  
"Thanks, Dario." I smile, strapping up my hand, too tired and too imperceptible to care about the severe wound, right now.  
"Come on, now. I'll drive you to the hospital."...

And all mine...

\-- THE END --


	2. Oculos (Colonel Hans Landa x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old one

Even from across the room, you can feel those intense, green eyes burning through the back of your skull. You file some papers on the high desk, standing with shoulders hunched over before you take the files down to 'records'. It's understandable that he's mad though because the Colonel had just gotten another note threatening his position if he didn't go ahead and capture the Basterds before they killed even more Nazis. So now his title is on the line. Suddenly, a burst of energy hits him.  
"Der kann mich doch am Arsch lecken!" And he slams his fist down on his desk, making you jump, and then...silence... In the silence, the hair stands up on the back of your neck.

A strong hand grabs the back of your throat and slams you against the wall. You feel like a pinned insect, uselessly squirming to desperately try and get away from your attacker. Colonel Landa is a lot taller than you, at least a head taller. He looks terribly, terribly angry too, his cheeks flushed with fury and his eyes boiling with heat. But - oh, no - he doesn't know how amazingly hot that gets you.

He pins your writhing wrists above your head, leaning forward so close that you can feel thick, musk-scented breath on your face. His bright eyes burn holes in your own but then he's kissing you and it's all teeth and tongue and - good God - you fucking love it. So ferocious and feral and raw and this can't stop. Never ever stop. He moves down your neck, his strong aftershave hitting you unexpectedly. Cool and crisp sea salt mixed with a hint of fresh sweat and frantic, animalistic tendencies.

You want to fist your hands in his short, graying hair but you can't, your hands restricted by his own. Instead, you moan, lifting your chin to expose a pale throat for him to bite. He works quickly, firstly, because he's fucking angry and with speed comes sloppiness. He loses his grip on your twisting wrists. Cursing, he presses his body further up against your own, eyes still furiously baring down on you. You twine your fingers into his hair and he snarls against your flesh.  
"No, no, no..." He mumbles softly against your throat as he grinds against your thigh. God, he fucking loves how you curl your body up against his...


	3. Gambling Man (Franky 'Four-Fingers' x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one from summer  
> (When darling Foxx thinks about seducing Franky, she doesn't just think about going halfway with it...)

So, on my day off, I sit on the other side of the table, across from Franky and look him over. He's a damn sight... In fact, he could probably rake in as much money as me, possibly more. There's a moment where he just stares at me and I just stare right back into those hazelnut eyes of his, fire blazing behind them.  
"Miss McKendrick, are you in?" Asks the house and I nod.  
"Yeah, Lazlo, honey, just call me Foxx." I purr and I can see the embarrassed blush that creeps across his cheeks as I lean forward, exposing my breasts to him. He's startled by the strength of my British accent recently and he's not the only one in the past couple of weeks. It's grown on me. It brings in customers looking for more...exotic meat. He clears his throat.  
"What're you betting, Miss Foxx?" I ponder for a second.  
"Hey, Franky, what're you bettin'?"  
"Twenty big ones, kitten, on my lucky number."  
"But that's not-- Okay. I'm gonna bet..." I stand and sit on the table, distracting all the men crowded round the table, including my precious Franky. "...myself. Anyone who wins, gets my body for the night, free of charge, as long as my manager permits it. I mean, it is good advertising." I wink at the startled Franky, watching as he swallows down the last of his caipirinha and smiles knowingly at me.  
"Yes, of course, kitten." I order another tequila sunrise and put it on the bill, watching as all the other men place their bets excitedly but I still lock eyes with Franky, challenging him.

You want this... You want this pussy, don't cha, big boy...? God, you do... You want it so bad...

"I've placed myself on the double-zero, honey, if you wanna spin the wheel?" I tease the tuxedoed man as he starts the wheel spinning and the ball rolling. Lips are sealed and eyes are peeled as the little ball bounces it's way across the roulette. God, I love this game! Tensions high and temperatures rising, I can almost feel those nimble fingers of his entwining into mine. All Franky has to do now is win....

Tap... Tap... Tap...  
"Thirteen." Lazlo, house, states and Franky picks at his winnings before eventually holding his hand out for me.  
"If you need me, I'll be in my room, Lazlo." He calls uncaringly behind him as he takes me in his arms and proceeds to the elevator. He casts his eyes over me again, settling for my throat, close enough for my eyes yet still close enough for my breasts. Up to the twelfth floor we go, to the penthouse suite in the Lotus Casino that we share. He lights a new cigar as soon as we get out of the elevator. After he locks the door behind us, he spends a moment just undressing me with his eyes as I do to him simultaneously. I swear I could tear that five-hundred dollar suit off him faster than you could ask; 'was that velvet or silk lining?' "Aren't you going to get undressed, kitten?" He asks and my hands shimmy under his coat and his shirt, coasting up his chest.  
"'Course. Why on Earth would I want this shit on me if I could have your skin on me instead?" I know, cheesy, but he seems to like it, slim fingers cruising through dark brown hair, plush lips puffing at a cigar. He has those lips that you could never get enough of, so plump and sweet. One hand takes the cigar from his mouth and the other grasps the back of my head, leaning me into his kiss. His scent is amazing, especially seeing as he smokes like a chimney stack. He smells of crushed mint and tastes like citrus fruits. I bite at his lips hungrily, him shoving his tongue so far down my throat that I nearly choke. When we pull back, we're both breathless and panting, his lips red and swollen from where I've bitten and sucked at them.  
"If you wanted me this badly, why couldn't you just ask?" He purrs, smoke falling from those beautiful lips of his.  
"Because, much like you, Franky, I like to take a gamble every once in a while."

I don't quite know what happens next. He doesn't quite rip my clothes off me but he makes a bloody good attempt. My dress is left round my ankles as he leaves his cigar over the ashtray, that feral grin crawls over those lips of his. His hands grapple at my bra clasp, his teeth deliberately puncturing the flesh of my throat and shoulder, blood prickling the surface of my skin.  
"Delicious, kitten." He snarls, lapping at my skin like milk to a cat. I coil my hand in his tie, dragging him closer, my other hand moving to undo my bra. Holy fuck, just Franky's mouth... Damn... Moaning as he ravages my flesh, I grip to his shoulder blades, his arms wrapped around my waist. He pulls back from biting the top of my breast, a string of saliva connecting his beautiful, fucking lips to my chest.

Looking more like a predator than I think he means to, he slams his mouth against mine, teeth nipping at my squirming lips, my needing tongue. He stares into my eyes, fires burning bright with desire behind mahogany irises. He's dynamite, an explosion, and the only way to put out the fire is to let him infect anything and everything with his sick, filthy flames. He's breathless and panting, his tongue flicking about my lips. I realise he's not lost a shred of clothing since we got in and I'm already naked, save for my thong. Time to change that, me thinks... Damn it, Franky... I can see the whole of Las Vegas from his bedroom window, and thank God for reenforced glass, because he has me up against the window, the cold of the glass pressing against my red-hot flesh. Thought has left me by now, leaving me with only lust and need. He breathes, hot and heavy, as his lips work down my throat, over my collar bone, down my chest, licking a perked nub into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. My fingers lace into his dark hair as he licks and nips at my breast, his hand trying to bring the other to the same level of sensitivity.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet kitten..." He murmurs as he glances up at my face, flushed red with passion. "You're going to have to beg for me to stop, kitten..." He groans as I palm the button and fly of his trousers. I feel like a couple steps more and the man could be brought to madness. His hair flops in front of his eyes as he plants urgent, wet, sloppy kisses down over my stomach, my abdomen. It's one of the most erotic things I've ever seen in my life. He stands again, his lips only a couple of millimeters away from my own as he reaches down, two fingers stroking me through my soaking underwear. "Getting restless, I see..." He breathes as he pushes those two digits into me, twisting and twirling them inside me. He pumps them in and out of me, bringing me to the edge before stopping and licking his dripping fingers. Those lust-filmed, half-lidded eyes look to me and I feel my cheeks reddening further. What a bastard... "Kitten, let's sit on the bed, shall we?" He asks, leaving me pressed against the window as he strips himself down to his boxers.

I take off my underwear and sit on the tiled floor, aroused fluids creeping across the floor in small streams between the dark, glossy tiles. Looking up at my darling through my lashes, I peel back his boxers to see the huge, fucking monster that lurks within.  
"Does kitten like what she sees?" He purrs as I kiss his thigh, tenderly.  
"God, she does, Franky, she really does..." I murmur, reaching up to cup his cheek with a hand. I press my tongue to the head, his breath catching his throat. His fingers tangle in my hair, breathing heavy with every rock of my head.  
"Good God... Mmm... Good kitten... So good..." His fingers tighten in my hair as his hips buck upwards. Gorgeous eyes roll heavenward as he begins to lose control. "Kitten... Kitten..." I pull off just as his grip on my hair becomes unbearable. "...You tease me, kitten." He sighs, his accent turning me on unbearably.

I just pick myself up and push him back onto the bed.  
"Not anymore, Franky, just lay back and relax." I kiss his chest once, twice, before laying him back onto the pillows. I've never seen him like this; panting and sweating and needing. Needing...me. My hands gliding over his chest, already glistening with sweat, following the trace of soft hair from his belly and over his abdomen before I wrap my hand around his dick. "Gimme a sec, honey." I sigh, reaching to the bedside table, grabbing a condom and sliding it over his massive cock before working my way onto it, myself.  
"Ooh, kitten... Oh, mama... Oh, Lord... Fuck me, kitten..." He whispers as I ground myself on him. When I finally have him down to the root, I squeeze a little at his forearms, letting him take the lead for a while as I recline over his body to kiss those irresistable lips of his. He pulls out, almost completely, before he begins to grind back into me, drawing it out like the fucking son of a bitch he is.  
"Franky, just fuck me harder already..." I whine, pulling at his hair as I let my head fall, limp, to his shoulder, kissing and licking the sweat-soaked skin.  
"Alright, but I might tear something of yours." He warns teasingly and I groan, looking into those hazel eyes of his.  
"Just do it! Please!" He basically pulls out of me before slamming back in, his hands planted firmly on my hips, grabbing them like a lifeline and I'm sure they'll be bruises there tomorrow.

For a while, the only sounds to hear are the sounds of skin on skin and our frantic breaths as we try to keep oxygen leaking into our lungs before we pass out due to exhaustion. I writhe as he pounds into me.  
"Good Lord... Kitten, for such a whore, you're so...fucking tight..." He hisses, gripping harder as I can tell he's reaching his limit. Laughing softly, I gulp down air.  
"C'mon, Franky! Just a couple more!" I nuzzle his throat as he fucks me. It does only take a couple more thrusts before I let myself go and he moans beastially into my ear, muttering something I can't quite catch.

After he's finished and I've tied off the condom, I lay beside him.  
"Wanna do that again sometime, 'sir'?" I ask, chuckling breathlessly.  
"Sure, kitten, just gimme a little time to rest up first." He smiles sleepily, nuzzling my chest before giving me one, last taste of his lips. "Sleep in my bed tonight." He adds, soon off to sleep with me not far behind.

Course, Las Vegas is gonna be gone by next week, seeing as we need to be back in England for a job by Wednseday...

**Author's Note:**

> probably end up doing more of these because thiRST


End file.
